


Of The Traitor

by Katherine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Post-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, plot divergence, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: One Son of Adam and two Daughters of Eve reigned as king and queens in Narnia, while their brother faded into legend.





	Of The Traitor

One Son of Adam and two Daughters of Eve reigned as king and queens in Narnia, while their brother faded into legend. The Talking Beasts told their young stories of the traitor. Usually the mothers or fathers or tired aunts and uncles would finish with a flourish: even a Son of Adam can be so naughty. The ducklings would fluff themselves, alarmed; the rabbit kittens thump; and the wolf pups pretend not to care.

*

"Where is Edmund?" they were asked. They were children on the outside of the wardrobe.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer, but stayed silent when Peter gave her a quelling look, one perfected as eldest brother and High King. Lucy was the youngest and the furthest now from being grown up. Peter would expect that if any of them might let things slip, it would be Lucy.

"We were playing exploring," Susan put in quickly. "We haven't seen him for ages."

*

Susan said a thank you to the relation, and curtsied prettily. (When she had been High Queen, she had a regal nod in acknowledgment. Then, she would curtsy to no one save Peter and Aslan himself.) The words echoed in her mind: _Because you are a young lady now, Susan._

She carried her gift away, the paper stiff in her hand.

The soap had rose in it, and a sweetness to the scent. Susan remembered Turkish Delight in Edmund's hands, the way he stood heedless in the snow. She ran the water from the hot tap, over and over her hands, tried to feel warm and tried not to remember.


End file.
